Ilyana Ashworth
Ilyana Ashworth was a shinigami from the Soul Society of Britannia and lord of the 11th Division. A master of the healing arts, Ilyana was highly respected by her peers and an invaluable member of the Britannian Royal Guard. Ilyana was also one of the oldest members of the current Royal Guard, attributing to her influence. Biography Very little is currently known about Ilyana's past, though it is certain that she was sickly as a child, which contributed to her studies in the healing arts. It can be inferred that Ilyana was born in the 11th District of the Heaven Districts, as many members of Britannia's Royal Guard join the division that oversees administration of his or her own district. Personality and traits Quiet in nature, Ilyana rarely spoke, even when spoken to. It was said that Ilyana was actually sickly in appearance, though covered up by her own medicinal designs. She appeared to be on good terms with the 12th Division, frequently ordering healing concoctions that she designed in the division's laboratories. Despite Ilyana's introverted nature, she loves stuffed animals of all sizes from the Human World. Powers and abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Her skill with the sword is considerable, despite her focus in the healing arts. Expert Demon Spells Artist: Despite her proficiency in the healing arts, Ilyana focused little on studying binding or destructive spells. Her proficiency in the former is considerable enough to cast several potent spells, though not as proficient as many other specialists. Master Healer: With over a millennia's worth of experience, Ilyana was capable of healing many serious and minor injuries at an incredible rate. She also has considerable experience with healing potions, designed to supplement the healing techniques that Ilyana uses in the field. She frequently carries several small vials of healing concoctions, just in case an unforeseen incident occurs. Expert Anatomical Specialist: Although not as proficient as her Japanese counterparts, Ilyana learned about anatomy during one of her trips to the Soul Society of Japan. Soul Blade Death Gaze was the soul blade of Ilyana. It was a javelin-shaped weapon, released with an unknown incantation. :Release form: Ilyana claimed that her soul blade was the most powerful sword in Britannia. :*'Release form special ability:' Ilyana's soul blade was supposedly capable of reviving the recently dead. Death Gaze's actual ability was that the soul of Ilyana could be transferred from her own body into a target through her soul blade, hijacking the body of the victim. In this state, the original host of the victim's body would lose control of his or her body and be unable to do anything until Ilyana leaves the body of the victim. While her soul is transferred, her own body is vulnerable to attack, though Ilyana would not feel the effects of injuries to her own body until she ends her release form. Despite her own body's vulnerabilities, injuries obtained by Ilyana's occupied body would not affect her, allowing her to inflict harm to herself to seriously injure or kill the host body. :Final form: Not yet revealed. Behind the scenes The ballad ''The Rime of the Ancient Mariner'' by Coleridge inspired this character. Category:Articles by LaviBookman